zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Period 35: Hell's Clock - Part 2
'Hell's Clock - Part 2 '''is the 35h chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 3rd chapter in the volume 9 manga. Premise ''Having lost Kei to a horrible accident a year ago, Rui attempts to find another Hell's Clock. But will she be able to overcome her grief and make the right decision? '' Summary One day, Rui's friends invite her out for ice cream due to how warm it is. She refuses, saying she has to get home and apologizes for continuously blowing them off like this. She takes off and stops by the fence where she confessed to Kei before recalling that fateful day; when Kei had been taken away from her. Everyone mourned and a memorial service had been held in his honor as it became known that he died protecting her. But unable to face this, Rui stayed in her bedroom and cried for days. On the rooftop, Rui throws down the clock and asks for Kei to come back, mourning as two staff members observe her from where they stand. They feel remorse for Rui, who comes to that exact location every day as one brings up the rumor of the Hell's Clock. Rui checks the clock and wonders if she waited too long to do anything. It's in perfect shape again but by now the hands have stopped moving. She angrily blames herself for this, saying that he was supposed to be enjoying his life right now, not dead because of her. She wishes she never used the clock. That evening, Rui is informed by her mother that the Mizuhara's are planning on permanently moving to Hokkaido. They had been planning on leaving Kei's room as it was, but his mother will be returning to take anything she wants before they give it up. She asks that Rui stops by to see her. Rui agrees, filled with guilt as she stares at the dinner before her. The following day Rui slowly steps into Kei's room to find it still full of his things. She recalls coming by to borrow manga from him several times and sadly smiles as she remembers him running in, telling her to wait until he read the manga before she did. She remembers when he offered to help tutor her after a bad test score, and when they were preparing for entrance exams, when he teasingly told her not to cry if they got separated. Rui curls up on the floor and continues to cry, but she is distracted upon hearing something and approaches his desk. She opens the drawer to discover another Hell's Clock. She is shocked to see it, as she thought there was only ''one clock, and she wonders why he would have one. She picks it up, realizing she can use it to go back into time once more, and she looks on to see the ghost girl staring at her from its reflection. She tells Rui that in exchange for using it, she must give up something important, and without second thought she agrees. Suddenly, Rui snaps out of her daze to a frustrated Kei, who asks what she is doing sleeping there. As she realizes already experiencing this twice before, she is unable to hold back tears as he curiously observes her. As he asks, she goes on to ask him if he's used the Hell's Clock. He denies it, but she grabs onto him demanding an explanation and asks why he used it. Rather than answer he asks her how she figured it out, then admits that he only used it to see what the future would be like, because he wasn't sure if she would be okay without him. Since she is always a girl who lives with regrets and hesitates, she won't be okay alone. He goes on to say he only half-believed the rumor, and had been really surprised when it actually appeared. However, he didn't actually use it yet, because it felt wrong. He didn't want to rely on such a device to see the future. He is sure Rui will be okay, even if he isn't around anymore because he has faith in her. Touched by his words, Rui tearfully remembers the past and everything that happened recently and decides she has to do something. She loudly confesses to him, and teary-eyed she tells him that he doesn't need to respond because she already knows he thinks of her only as his childhood friend. She claims to be okay with it now, but she just wanted him to know how she felt. Suddenly, the ghost girl appears again and drapes herself over Kei. Rui is startled to see her as she reminds her of the price she owes her for allowing her to go back in time. As Kei panics and Rui attempts to stop her, she explains how she gets to take away something important- and this is Kei's life. He turns to Rui and she confesses to having used it several times. She apologizes for being weak, but she refuses to lose Kei like this. Kei steps away from the ghost and grabs Rui, telling her that he didn't want her to see this future. He wanted her to be happy here, even if he couldn't be around. He claims he doesn't just see her as a friend; he wanted to see her become strong, and to become someone who could take care of herself and see him. This had been way he said what he did, at heart he had only been thinking about what was best for her. As she weeps, she thanks Kei for always staying by her side. Turning away, Rui leans onto the fence before her. She wants Kei to see her as the strong person he knows she is, even if it's only for a short while. Pleadingly she asks the ghost to take her as compensation. She says goodbye to him and throws herself off, falling as the ghost watches her. Five years have passed since that day. In class, Kei has left early and his friends appear confused until one realizes what the day is. As Kei stands where he last saw Rui alive, he holds a bouquet of flowers before turning away, towards the hospital. He walks into the room to find Rui in bed, still in a coma and he wonders why she won't wake up, even though he comes to see her every day. As he speaks to Rui's body, the staff in the hallway remark upon how impressive he is for doing this so frequently. One brings up how Rui had gotten into an accident and never woke up, and how it's been five years exactly. They feel badly for her since she is a young girl. Kei promises that he will wait for Rui. No matter how long it takes. From outside the window, Yomi makes conversation with a few crows. She asks if it's been long enough yet, revealing that to compensate she agreed to take Rui instead; but she only took off time from her precious future. As Rui suddenly grabs Kei's hand and awakens, she decides to give them privacy and takes off with the clock. The nurses from the hallway are just as surprised, but are delighted regardless, watching as the two embrace. Characters *Rui *Kei Mizuhara *Rui's Friends - Natsukawa *Classmates *Yomi *Rui's Mother Quotes Trivia *This is the fourth story Yomi is directly involved in. **It's the third two-parter story she is involved in. *The cover page of this chapter is vaguely reminiscent of the one made for Period 24. Gallery Category:Vol 9 Category:Manga Category:Chapters